Quand l'homme est mysterieux la femme est attirée
by veronique2
Summary: Oscar découvre qu'André lui cache bien des choses... OSCAR/ANDRE
1. Chapter 1

TITRE: Quand l'homme est mysterieux la femme est attirée( je sais c'est long comme titre !)

CATEGORIE: romance/mystere

COUPLE (s): Andre/Oscar

REVIEWS: Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: adolescent.

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :

Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle fic, elle se situe au retour de Fersen des Amériques et avant qu'Oscar ne décide de mettre une robe de bal pour lui.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

CHAPITRE 1

Depuis la veille, Fersen était de retour des Amériques. Le comte avait raconté devant une Oscar transi d'admiration ses récits de guerre et sa passion éteinte pour la Reine. Du moins, le pensait t'il.

André était triste de voir que par ces paroles, sans s'en apercevoir, il donnait un semblant d'espoir à Oscar. Seulement lui, savait que le Suédois se mentait à lui-même et qu'Oscar allait souffrir.

« Oh Oscar, ouvre les yeux . Si tu crois que son cœur est libre maintenant, tu te trompes… » Pensait-il.

De toute la soirée, André fit peu de commentaires. Il demeurait soucieux.

Il était très tard, Oscar proposa Fersen de rester pour la nuit, celui-ci accepta. Ils pourraient ainsi se rendre à Versailles tous les deux, le lendemain.

Cette nuit là, seul le soldat revenu des Amériques put trouver le sommeil. Oscar se tournait sans cesse dans ses draps, trop énervée par le retour de celui-ci pour dormir.

Quant à André, il était allé aux écuries près des chevaux. La compagnie de ces animaux , lui mettait du baume au cœur.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de sabots discrets.

Qui pouvait venir en pleine nuit chez les Jarjayes ? Il sortit des écuries et vit un cavalier s'approcher dans l'obscurité. Il alla à sa rencontre .

« Qui va la ? » demanda André.

Le cavalier s'arrêta.

« Monsieur Grandier ? » demanda t'il.

« Oui »

« Monsieur de Sainte Maresville désire vous voir demain à l'endroit habituel. Il vous y a attendra toute la journée. » dit le cavalier qui partit une fois la phrase terminée et sans attendre la réponse.

Oscar qui ne dormait pas avait vu par la fenêtre l'arrivée et le départ précipité du cavalier. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour demander à son ami pourquoi il était venu.

André était pensif. Aymeric voulait le voir. Cela devait être important. Il lui avait dit pourtant qu'il voulait resté à l'écart de ses affaires.

Oscar vint à sa rencontre.

« André ! Que voulait ce cavalier ? »

« Oh, Oscar, tu ne dors pas ? »

« Non, je n'y arrive pas »

« Bien sûr » pensa André « Ton beau suédois est revenu et tu ne trouves naturellement pas le sommeil » Il soupira.

« C'était une erreur Oscar, il pensait être au château des Montserrat »

« Ah , en effet… Bien, bonne nuit André »

« Bonne nuit Oscar »

Le lendemain, Oscar et André avait une petite mine alors que Fersen était radieux. Comme chaque matin sur le trajet, André demandait l'emploi du temps d'Oscar.

« Oh André, j'ai un inventaire à 8 h avec Girodel, à 10h, une revue, à midi… »

« A midi, vous déjeunez avec moi Oscar » dit Fersen avec un sourire éclatant.

« j'accepte volontiers » dit Oscar avec joie. « Donc voila, midi, je déjeune avec Fersen et L'après midi, je suis avec la Reine qui donne des audiences, nous ne serons pas ensemble de la journée André. Nous nous retrouverons à 8h ce soir pour repartir »

« Très bien Oscar »

Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber pour André. Il pourrait passer la journée à Paris sans que son amie est le moindre soupçon sur son absence.

A peine arrivée au château, les trois amis se séparèrent. André rentra les chevaux de Fersen et d'Oscar. Puis il se rendit aux cuisines.

« Salut, André »dit Pascal « Tu cherches Juliette, je parie ? »

« Comme toujours » Dit André

« Elle est à la réserve »

« Merci »

André entra dans l'obscure et humide pièce. Juliette était face à lui le dos tourné. André saisit sans bruit une bouteille de vin et la pointa dans le dos de la jeune femme comme si il s'agissait d'une arme. La jeune arrêta net son geste et se raidit. André avait un sourire en coin.

« André, je sais que c'est toi » dit t'elle.

« Dommage »

Il arrêta de pointer la bouteille contre son dos et elle se retourna. La jeune femme possédait un regard gris-vert. Elle était assez petite ; moins d'un mètre soixante mais jolie comme un cœur. Le cheveux châtains remontés en chignon . Elle était âgée de vingt quatre ans.

« Qui d'autre ici pourrait avoir l'idée saugrenue de me faire cela ? De plus la pièce est sombre mais j'ai tout même reconnue ton ombre et je peux également dire que tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit et pas seulement à cause des cernes. Ton pas était lourd. »

« Tu es vraiment… »

« Exceptionnelle, je sais « fit t'elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

André se mit à rire. Cela lui faisait du bien de rire et Juliette avait toujours le don de le faire sourire.

« Juliette, il y a un changement de programme pour aujourd'hui. Tu diras à la marquise que notre réunion est annulée »

« Oh ! Pourquoi ? »

« Aymeric veut me voir »

« Et tu as accepté ? » dit Juliette étonnée.

« Ca ne coute rien de voir ce qu'il a à proposer, et puis j'ai besoin de me changer les idées »

« Tu as toujours rendez vous au café des deux magots ? »

« Oui »

Juliette sortit de sa poche quelques pièces de monnaie

« Ramènes-moi quelques macarons »

André prit l'argent.

« D'accord »

« Surtout si »

« Surtout » reprit t'il en l'interrompant « Si il n'y en à plus à fraise, prend en plus au chocolat » fit t'il en l'imitant.

« Allez va, avant que je me fâche ».

L'inventaire de Girodel et Oscar terminé, ils se préparaient pour la revue quand le Duc de Breuil entra dans le bureau du colonel.

« Changement de programme Colonel, vous et Girodel et quelques hommes devaient aller à Paris. La Reine et le Roi projettent une sortie la semaine prochaine, vous devez aller repérer les lieux pour établir un périmètre de sécurité »

« Bien Monsieur » dit Oscar , qui vit son déjeuner avec Fersen s'évanouir en un instant.

Elle fit parvenir un message à Fersen l'informant de son contre temps et partit en direction des écuries pour aller chercher André. André qui était déjà parti depuis plus d'une heure sur Paris.

Ne le voyant nulle part, Oscar interrogea un écuyer.

« Auriez-vous André, cela fait dix minutes que je le cherche ? »

« Ah..Euh.. » fit l'écuyer embarrassé « Il est parti aux toilettes »

Girodel s'impatientait dehors et entra dans l'écurie.

« Il nous faut y aller Oscar ! »

« Mais André n'est pas là »

« Eh bien tant pis ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui »

Oscar était contrariée mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre son ami. Il partirent en direction de Paris.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar était mécontente : Sa journée avait si bien commencée et la voilà dans Paris , privée de la compagnie de Fersen, mais en plus André n'était même pas à ses cotés pour lui changer les idées.

Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure et demie qu'elle déterminait le parcours avec son lieutenant.

« Dites, moi Oscar » fit Girodel « Seriez-vous contre une petite pause ? »

« Girodel cela ne fait pas encore deux heures que nous avons commencés et vous demandez déjà à vous reposez ? Je vous ai connu de meilleure forme… »

« C'est-à-dire Oscar, que nous sommes à deux rues du café des deux magots et… »

« Et ? » fit Oscar

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas les célèbres macarons des deux magots !? »

« Jamais gouté »

« Oh Oscar, il faut que vous goutiez ! Surtout ceux à la fraise ! C'est moi qui vous invite colonel »

« Dans ce cas . Mais vérifions cette ruelle d'abord »

« Très bien »

Pendant ce temps à la terrasse des deux magots André discutait avec Aymeric.

« Alors, André, quand penses –tu ? »

« Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien qui puisse toucher de trop prés Oscar »

« Tu es mon seul recours, André et chaque minute compte »

« Je ne sais pas , je m'attendais à quelque chose d'important mais là… »

« Il n'y a pas meilleur que toi, j'ai toute confiance en ta réussite »

« Tu me flattes »

« Non, les résultats sont là, tu n'as jamais échoué André. »

André sourit.

« N'oublies La marquise et Juliette »

« Voila, et en plus tu sais choisir tes partenaires… Au fait comment vont t'elles ? »

« La marquise n'a toujours pas réussi à mettre fin aux jours de son époux. »

« Il st vrai qu'elle n'a pas été très fine, lorsqu'elle à jurer devant lui de le tuer »

« Oui, Il est toujours sur ses gardes et sous la protection de Guéméné »

« Intouchable »

« Oui »

« Quel horrible drame que la marquise à vécue là »

« Guéméné est un tueurs d'enfants et son meilleur ami les viole… » soupira André  


« Jusqu'à son propre fils… quel âge aurait t'il eu André si il ne s'était pas pendu ? »

« Il aurait eu 20ans cette année »

André repensait au petit garçon aux cheveux blonds frisés, plein de vie et à sa rencontre avec la marquise. C'était son premier jour à Versailles et il s'était perdu dans les vastes jardins. Il avait joué avec son fils âgé de trois ans, alors que celle-ci le raccompagnait.

« Et Juliette ? » demanda Aymeric.

« Elle ne change pas, toujours aussi vive et perspicace. Toujours autant sous le charme de Girodel ! La pauvre, il ne la remarque même pas. Mais, elle ne se laisse pas abattre. Franchement, je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut lui trouver »

« Le cœur des femmes est bien mystérieux »

« Oui » dit André qui pensait à Oscar et le regard qu'elle portait à Fersen.

« Tu te gâches André à rester auprès de ton colonel »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« Tu pourrais quitter son service, ensemble nous ferions de grandes choses »

« Ma place est à ses cotés »

« Je ne te comprends pas ! Si encore elle remarquait tes qualités, mais tu es un meuble pour elle »

« Je t'interdis Aymeric » menaça André

« Je l'ai rencontré une seule fois, et j'ai tout de suite compris cela , tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, le nombre de fois où tu lui as fournis de précieuses informations comme lorsque tu l'avais prévenue de l'attentat contre le Roi et la Reine, où même avant de ce que comploter la Du barry contre sa mère ! Mais enfin que croit t'elle, qu'il te suffit vraiment d'aller aux archives national pour découvrir que madame de Polignac était la véritable mère de cette Rosalie Lamorlière ? Elle ne te voit pas mon pauvre André, pire, elle ne se pose aucune question. »

« J'en ai assez entendu Aymeric » dit André d'une voix autoritaire.

« Alors revenons à notre affaire ? Tu acceptes ? »

André semblait hésité. A quelques mètres de là Oscar et Girodel descendaient de leurs chevaux.

« Vous m'en direz des nouvelles Oscar de ses macarons »

Oscar jeta un coup d'œil au Café alors que Girodel cherchait sa bourse, la salive aux lèvres.

Le cœur d'Oscar s'arrêta lorsqu'elle crut voir André attablé à la terrasse avec un autre homme. Elle cligna des yeux. Son ami ne pouvait être là, elle avait surement une vision. Cependant, rien n'y fit. Pas de doute, c'était bien André. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle allait se précipiter pour demander des comptes lorsqu'elle vit l'autre homme donner une énorme bourse à son ami puis se serrer la main comme pour sceller un accord.

Girodel s'avança vers elle.

« Allons y Oscar, je viens de retrouver ma bourse, j'ai cru l'avoir un instant perdu »

Oscar pensa immédiatement que Girodel ne devait pas voir qu'André était là au lieu d'être à son service. 

Elle sautilla soudain sur place devant les yeux ahuris de son lieutenant.

« Oscar que se passe t'il »

« Des fourmis dans les jambes » dit 'elle dans la précipitation.

Elle sautilla ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'André parte quelques secondes plus tard. Girodel divertit par l'étrange action d'Oscar, n'aperçut pas L'écuyer.

André rentrait à bride abattus à Versailles. Il avait peu de temps devant lui pour établir un plan d'action.

Oscar n'arrivait elle pas à apprécier les macarons. Son sang bouillait et elle n'avait qu'une hâte confronter André sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Sans compter qu'à cause de lui, elle s'était comportée de manière ridicule devant Girodel et ses hommes. Son ami allait lui payer cher ses cachoteries.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le retour et que la colère d'Oscar montait de plus en plus , André était avec Juliette dans les appartements de la marquise d'Héraultvilliers.

« Voilà une affaire très intéressante, cela va nous changer des petites affaires habituelles » dit la Marquise. La Femme était d'une beauté classique, Elle avait la quarantaine resplendissante. De longs cheveux longs blonds et des yeux noisettes.

André leur donna a chacune une bourse.

« Avec une telle somme, je vais pouvoir m'acheter la plus belle des robes » disait Juliette

« Juliette, arrêtes de penser à Roméo et prend bien conscience que si cette fois, nous percevons autant c'est que cette affaire est très risquée »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas André, je sais garder les pieds sur terre, quand il le faut » dit t'elle en chérissant la bourse contre sa joue.

« Il est sûr que cette fois, nous pourrions risquer un incident diplomatique grave » ajouta la comtesse

« Nos vies seront aussi en danger » poursuivit André.

La marquise se leva.

« Cela ne peut pas mieux tomber que mon époux, soit pour la semaine chez les terres de Guéméné »

« Oui, c'est une chance » dit André.

« A quelle heure doit t'elle arrivée ? »

« Nous devrons être à 4 h du matin dans les jardins du palais royal »

« Très bien » dit La marquise.

« Enfin un peu d'action » dit Juliette.

« Marquise, je compte sur vous demain, pour convaincre Oscar. Elle ne devra se douter de rien »

Juliette saisit trois coupes de champagne et les offrit à ses partenaires. Elle prit un macaron fraise qu'André lui avait ramené :

« Santé » dit t'elle

Ils trinquèrent.

Il était 8h du soir pile lorsqu'Oscar arriva à l'écurie. André sortit leurs chevaux comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée André ? »

« Banale, comme d'habitude »

« Mais encore ? » dit Oscar

« Tu sais, la routine, chevaux, cuisine, ménage »

Oscar était sidérée de voir André lui répondre avec un naturel déconcertant et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et toi Oscar ? »

« La routine aussi» dit t'elle d'un ton calme. A l'origine, elle voulait interrogé son ami mais l'extrême facilité qu'il avait eu à lui mentir, lui fit revoir sa stratégie. De plus le visage de l'homme avec qu'il s'était entretenu lui ne lui était pas inconnu. Seulement impossible de mettre un nom dessus.

« Très bien , André, je vais découvrir tout ce que tu me caches » pensaOscar.

« Tu as l'air fâchée ? »

« Pas du tout , rentrons »

a suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Toute la soirée Oscar mourrait d'envie de faire parler André. Mais elle tint bon. Jamais, elle n'avait imaginé qu'André puisse faire autre chose de ses journées que ce qu'il lui disait.

La révélation était rude pour elle. Elle fixait son ami de toujours comme si elle regardait un parfait étranger. André le remarqua.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage Oscar ? »

« Non »

« Alors pourquoi tu me fixes comme cela ? »

« Je ne te fixais pas, je pensais à ma journée de demain ».

« Ah oui , en parlant de demain, tu peux me donner ton emploi du temps ? » demanda André.

Oscar fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai que chaque jour, elle donnait son emploi du temps pour la journée à André. C'était purement pratique, pour elle, pour savoir quand il pouvait la rejoindre mais maintenant, elle pensait qu'André devait organiser ses petites escapades pour Dieu sait où en fonction de celui-ci aussi.

« Le petit salopard » pensa Oscar qui avait eu la soudaine impression de se faire rouler dans la farine depuis des années.

« Justement André, je n'en ai aucune idée » dit t'elle. André fut surpris.

« Comment ? Mais cela n'arrive jamais »

« Comme quoi tout arrive » dit Oscar.

« En effet » dit André soucieux. Cela tombait mal pour lui. « Comment notre journée va t'elle s'organiser? »

Oscar n'en revenait pas. Il semblait vraiment contrarié. C'est alors que pour servir son plan elle dit :

« Je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin de toi demain, je ne quitterais pas Versailles »

Il lui fallait qu'André soit libre comme l'air pour procéder à sa filature.

« Très bien » dit André. « Bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Oscar »

« Bonne nuit André » dit Oscar .

Elle se servit un verre de vin. André, son meilleur ami, lui mentait. Elle était hors d'elle. Il avait une vie sans elle, qu'elle ne connaissait pas et n'imaginait même pas qu'il puisse avoir. Cette sensation de perdre le contrôle sur son ami, elle ne le supportait pas.

Pour la seconde nuit consécutive, Oscar ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Hier Fersen, aujourd'hui André. Décidément les hommes n'étaient que sources d'ennuis pensait t'elle.  
Il était 2h du matin quand elle entendit un léger bruit venant de l'extérieur. Elle se leva et sans allumer la bougie, elle vit André partir à cheval.

« Mais où va-t-il à cette heure ci ? » elle serra les poings. Cette fois ci , elle était sur qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans la chambre. Il était peut être parti rejoindre une femme ? Cette pensée la fit sourire puis rire

« André avec une femme , c'est ridicule ».  


Soudain, l'image d'André saisissant la bourse de l'homme lui revint en tête. Cela devait avoir un lien : et si André était un bandit à la solde d'un mécréant ? La bourse était conséquente et ils s'étaient serrés la main.

Elle commençait à s'angoisser. André, son ami si doux, si calme, si gentil, si attentif, tout ceci ne serait qu'une façade ? Non c'était impossible, elle mettait la charrue avant les bœufs. Il devait y avoir une explication simple et sur qu'elle en rirait dès qu'elle le découvrirait. Cependant la vision d'André prenant la somme d'argent la hantait.

Pendant qu'Oscar se tourmentait. André lui venait d'arriver dans les jardins du palais royal. La marquise et Juliette étaient à l'endroit convenu.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder » dit André.

« Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble ? »

« J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop jolie »dit André.

« Ce n'est pas gentil ! » dit Juliette.

« C'est pour des raisons purement pratiques que je dis cela » se défendit t'il.

« Ton colonel est loin d'être moche et ca passe » dit Juliette

« Oui mais Oscar a toujours eu une éducation masculine, ce qui ne va être le cas ici »

« Nous verrons bien » dit la marquise.

« Les voila » fit Juliette impatiente.

Aymeric arriva avec une jeune femme dont on ne distinguait pas bien le visage à cause de son chapeau. La jeune fille était habillée simplement, mais les trois compères firent la révérence.

« Je vous présente Joana , nièce de la Reine Marie Ire de Portugal » dit Aymeric.

« Je vous remercie de m'accorder votre aide » dit Joana avec un léger accent.

André , Juliette et la marquise relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir la demoiselle. Elle venait d'avoir vingt ans. Elle avait une belle,longue et épaisse chevelure brune. Des yeux gris étincelants. Des traits fins mais bien tracés.

« Madame » dit André émerveillé par cette beauté du sud.

« Ouh, la , mon cher André, ca va être un peu plus compliqué que prévu… »

« Êtes vous prête Madame, à faire tout ce que je vais vous demander ? »demanda André

« Oui » dit Joana « Je suis là pour sauver la dynastie de Bragance, ma tante compte sur moi, et l'on m'a dit que vous étiez les meilleurs. Je ferais tout ce que vous me direz » dit La jeune femme.

« Bien, Vous allez suivre Juliette et la marquise. Vous aurez la nuit pour vous préparer »

La marquise et Juliette emmenèrent Joana. André restait avec Aymeric. Il lui tendit une gravure roulée.

« Voilà ce qu'il te faut impérativement trouver André. »

« Merci, vous n'avez pas plus de 10 jours et ils sont à sa recherche aussi »

« Je vais faire mon possible »

« Courage mon ami ».

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. Lorsqu'André fut de retour au château, il n'eut pas le temps de remonter dans sa chambre, ni de prendre de petit déjeuner. Il prépara les chevaux et à peine il eut finit qu'Oscar entra. Elle l'avait vu revenir vers les 6 heures du matin. Elle l'avait guetté toute la nuit.

Les deux amis étaient fatigués et leurs yeux cernés.

« Bonjour, André » dit Oscar fermement « il est temps de partir pour Versailles »

« Bonjour Oscar, je suis prêt » Fit André.

A SUIVRE


	4. Chapter 4

Sur le trajet André baillait. Oscar en aurait bien fait autant mais elle était trop fière pour se laisser aller.

Ils arrivèrent à Versailles et comme à son habitude, André rentra les chevaux. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas adressés la parole. André avait mis cela sur le compte du retour du beau suédois : L'esprit d'Oscar ne devait sans doute plus penser à autre chose. Il soupira, heureusement qu'il avait accepté cette affaire cela lui éviterait de trop penser à son amour impossible pour la jeune femme.

« Paul, tu me remplaces aujourd'hui » dit André

« Pas de soucis, si tu paies toujours aussi bien » dit Paul l'écuyer de Girodel.

André sourit et lança une petite bourse à son camarade qu'il rattrapa.

De son coté Oscar informa Girodel qu'elle ne serait pas disponible de la journée.

« Comment Oscar ? »

« Je suis sur une affaire particulière, je ne peux rien vous en dire pour l'instant » dit Oscar fermement.

« Bien » dit Girodel qui trouvait depuis qu'ils étaient allés au deux magots la veille, son supérieur absente. « Au fait, Oscar, La marquise d'Héraultvilliers m'a fait savoir qu'elle aimerait vous voir à 5 h ce soir dans ses appartements. Elle a dit que c'était très important ».

« La marquise d'Héraulvilliers ? » Répéta t'elle songeuse. Elle la connaissait à peine. Comme tous , elle avait entendu parler du terrible suicide de son fils. Elle se rappelait qu'André lui en avait beaucoup parlé et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il était bien beau de penser que le Marquis l'avait poussé à commettre un tel acte mais qu'il était impossible de le prouver. André était révolté. Il avait un cœur si généreux : elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était le même homme qui la poussait maintenant à la filature.

André, lui avait un peu de temps avant d'aller chez la marquise et décida de faire une sieste dans la chambre de bonne de Juliette. Celle-ci devait le réveiller dans deux heures.

Pendant ce temps Oscar entrait discrètement aux lingeries royales. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer inaperçue si elle restait habillée en colonel. Elle enfila un uniforme masculin de domestique. Elle fit la grimace en ce voyant dans le petit miroir. Non seulement cela ne lui allait pas mais en plus elle ne tromperait personne et surtout pas son ami d'enfance si elle venait à le croiser.

Elle jeta un œil sur les robes de soubrettes. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourue. Elle s'était toujours refusée à porter une robe même quand son père lui avait demandé en cas de problème à l'arrivée de la dauphine.

Mais cette fois ci, elle n'arriverait à rien si elle restait ainsi. Sous l'apparence d'une soubrette, personne ne penserait à elle. De plus elle pourrait aller et venir dans les ailes des domestiques sans attirer l'attention .

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle soupira, sa toute première robe , une vulgaire robe de femme de chambre. Elle se refusait à l'admettre mais elle était déçue.

Maintenant il lui fallait trouver André et ce qu'il mijotait. Elle se rendit aux écuries et bien évidemment personne. C'est là qu'elle sentit la main de Paul sur ses fesses. Elle se retourna et lui décocha un coup de poing qui envoya l'écuyer à terre.

Paul la regardait étonné.

« En vla une bien bonne, une soubrette qui se défend »

« Espèce de malotru » cria t'elle indignée.  


« Bah quoi, quand une de vous vient aux écuries c'est rarement pour autre chose, alors… »

« Ce n'est pas mon cas ! » cria t'elle avec un ton autoritaire. Voila une information qu'elle se serait bien passée de connaitre. Les soubrettes du château venaient aux écuries pour batifoler avec les écuyers.

« Je cherche André » dit t'elle.

« A ma jolie, tu n'es pas la première, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber… »

« Où est t'il ? » demanda t'elle encore plus autoritaire.

« Quel caractère ! Il est avec Juliette pardi ! Il est toujours avec Juliette »

Oscar ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Cette Juliette serait… ? Elle s'interdit d'en penser quoi que ce soit .

« Et qui est Juliette ? »

« Juliette, c'est une des domestiques de la Marquise d'Heraultvilliers » dit Paul

Décidément, c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on lui parlait de la marquise.

« Où est t'elle ? »

« Dites donc ma petite, je ne suis pas les renseignements… André lui il pait quand il veut des informations. Il pait même très bien. Le colonel doit être généreux, par comme ce radin de Girodel. »

Oscar savait que la solde d'André était ordinaire et l'image de la bourse qu'il avait accepter de la main de l'homme lui revint en mémoire. Voila d'où lui venait sans doute autant d'argent. Il trafiquait quelque chose mais quoi ?

Oscar donna quelques pièces à Paul.

« Décidément, je dois être le domestique le plus mal payé de ce château ! D'où sortez-vous tous ces pièces d'or ? »

« Répondez-moi maintenant » ordonna Oscar

« Aux cuisines a cette heure là ! »

Oscar tourna les talons.

« Attends, un petit conseil, si tu veux le séduire, il va falloir changer tes manières, Juliette est la douceur ainsi quela féminité incarnée…Et puis plus jeune que toi »

Oscar se retourna vers l'homme pour le fusiller du regard.

« Ce que j'en dis, c'est pour t'aider…ma jolie, t'es pas moche, t'as un genre, particulier…certes, mais si tu faisais un peu d'effort ».

Cette fois s'en était trop, elle frappa une nouvelle fois de son poing, le mal élévé.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait elle entendait Paul lui hurler.

« Laisse tomber, t'as aucune chance »

Oscar se dirigeait furieuse vers les cuisines. Quand une autre domestique l'intercepta.

« Justement, je cherchais quelqu'un pour changer les draps des Polignac »

« Comment ? J'ai autre chose à faire » dit Oscar oubliant son nouveau statut.

« Tu oublies ma petite que c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici !! »

Oscar du se résigner à changer les draps des lits des Polignac. Elle en était verte de rage. De plus elle trouvait cette tâche fatigante.

« Ce n'est pas bien tendu » dit sèchement sa supérieur. « Il y a des plis ! Refais tout » ordonna t'elle , en enleva brutalement tous les draps qu'Oscar s'était échinée à poser.

Sous le regard impassible de la mégère, elle essayait donc de s'appliquer. Plus vite elle en aurait terminée plus vite elle serait libre.

Etrange coïncidence, pensait t'elle que La marquise voulu lui parler alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre que son ami fréquenterait peut être ; la domestique de celle-ci. André avec une femme…Cela sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Pourtant, cela n'aurait rien d'extraordinaire c'était un homme de la trentaine après tout. Soudain, elle se sentait déprimée et le cœur lourd. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir pourquoi, elle était submergée de tristesse.

« Eh bien ! remues toi ! c'est long tout ca ! » hurlait son tortionnaire. Oscar venait de rencontrer le pendant de son père version femme de chambre.  
Une demie heure plus tard, le calvaire d'Oscar prit fin.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Isabelle » mentit Oscar

« Isabelle, tu as beaucoup de progrès à faire. Tu viendras me voir ce soir, il faut qu'on parle »

« Bien » dit Oscar.

Dès lors, Oscar prit note qu'il fallait qu'elle évite de recroiser cette dame sous peine de passer ses journées à faire les corvées plutôt que de découvrir la vérité.

Elle se dirigea aux cuisines tout à sa réflexion quand une horrible pensée la poignarda dans le cœur. Et si la Marquise voulait la voir , elle, ce soir parce qu'André avait fricoter avec Juliette dans ses appartements. Pire, il aurait mis enceinte sa domestique et celle-ci furieuse voulait parler au maitre de celui-ci.

Oscar ne sentait brusquement plus ses jeunes et se posa sur un tabouret. Si André avait fait cela alors…alors leurs vies allaient changer. Elle prit une bouteille de vin et bu au goulot

Ses émotions hésitaient entre colère et désespoir. Elle choisit ce qu'elle maitrisait le mieux : La colère. Si il avait osé lui faire ca, elle lui ferait payer cet affront.

André ,quant à lui venait d'arriver chez la marquise en compagnie de Juliette.

« Alors marquise, j'espère que vous avez fait du bon travail ?» demanda André.

« Oui, je le crois , vous pouvez venir Joana »

André et Juliette découvrir Joana vêtu tel un homme. Les cheveux coupés, sans la moindre de trace de maquillage.

« Quand pensez –vous André ? »

« Ca passera je pense, il faudrait juste madame, que vous marchiez de manière plus encrée dans le sol »  


André fit quelques pas que Joana reproduit.

«Vous êtes douée » dit Juliette.

« Merci » fit Joana.

« Maintenant vous devrez répondre au nom de Johan » dit André.

« Bien »

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'Oscar accepte » fit André.

« Pas besoin de prière mon cher ami, je pourrais faire avaler la plus grosse des couleuvres a n'importe qui , y comprit votre colonel »

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

André regardait la gravure que lui avait donné Aymeric, en compagnie des trois femmes.

« Voici donc le fameux poignard des Bragance » dit t'il.

« Et Il serait caché à Versailles ? » dit la marquise.

« Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin » ajouta Juliette.

« Comment diable est t'il arrivé là ? » demanda André.

« Le poignard nous a été dérobé il y a plus d'un an, et si dans trois semaines, ma tante ne le porte pas à la cérémonie, elle pourrait être destituée de son trône. » Dit Joana. « De plus ma tante est très superstitieuse, elle pense que la mort de son mari est lié à la disparition du poignard. Que Sa malédiction s'abat sur elle. J'ai peur qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie »

« Mais pourquoi, est ce vous , qu'on a envoyé ? » demanda Juliette.

« Je suis la plus jeune de la famille royale et personne ne prête attention à ma présence. De plus, depuis que le grand prête incas qu'elle a fait venir, lui a dit que seule une femme vierge et de sang pure pourrait le lui rapporter… Et qu'il faut dire que je suis la seule encore qui n'ai jamais été…, C'est donc moi qu'elle a choisi »

« Oh » dit Juliette « un grand prête incas, vous vous rendez compte ! »

« Qu'est ce qui vous a mené sur la piste française et particulièrement Versailles ? » demanda André.

« Le meilleur agent secret de ma tante était parvenu à retrouver sa trace. Il a envoyé un message il y a un mois, disant qu'il était à Versailles mais quelques jours plus tard, nous avons eu la nouvelle de son décès. »

« Une personne de la cour, l'aurait en sa possession… » dit la Marquise.

« Il va falloir éplucher tous les registres des personnes qui sont venus à Versailles où le sont encore et qui ont un lien avec le Portugal. »

« Pfuuu » dit Juliette

« Oui et pas seulement » poursuivit André « A savoir le contexte politique, le Portugal est très dépendant de l'Angleterre, et l'Espagne, pourrait aussi avoir un intérêt à faire abdiquer la Reine »

« Mazette » Dit Juliette « Ca va nous prendre des jours ».

« Non, Joana vous savez l'identité sous laquelle opérée votre agent ? »

« Oui, le comte de Lafarge et ma tante m'a donné toutes les missives qui lui écrivait»

« Bien, je me met sur la piste du comte avec l'aide de Joana et nous n'excluons pas les pistes anglaises , portugaises et Espagnoles pour autant. Juliette, tu vas me faire une liste de toutes les personnes à Versailles qui ont un lien de prés ou de loin avec ses trois pays, avec Madame la Marquise »

« Quelle fabuleuse après midi, nous allons passée, marquise… » Dit Juliette dépitée « Moi qui pensait grande affaire, beaucoup d'actions… Là je suis servie, c'était plus drôle de chercher le chat disparu d'Anne Sophie d'Astriancourt »

Ils se mirent au travail.

Comme André ni, Juliette n'avait quitté les appartements la marquise, Oscar avait cherché en vain toute l'après midi. Elle était encore plus folle de rage. Elle avait apprit que Juliette était auprès de la marquise mais rien sur André. Son cheval était toujours à l'Ecurie , il n'était donc pas sorti.  


Comment avait t'il pu se volatiliser de la sorte ? Elle du se résigner, cinq heures approchant. Elle se changea et redevint la colonel. Dans son bureau, il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Où était t'il ? Pire encore qu'est ce que la Marquise allait lui annoncer ? Elle repensa à l'hypothèse que son meilleur ami puisse avoir engrossé la domestique et là sa fureur éclata avec le plumier qu'elle jeta à travers la pièce.

« André ! J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas oser me faire ça ! » hurla t'elle alors que le plumier atterrit sur le sol, tachant celui-ci de son encre noir. La colère d'Oscar redescendit aussitôt laissant place à un vide terrible. Jamais, elle n'avait ressentit une colère aussi noire et virulente de sa vie lui semblait t'il suivit d'une angoisse indescriptible.

C'est alors qu'on tapa à sa porte.

« Entrez »dit t'elle d'un ton encore plus autoritaire que d'habitude .

C'est alors que son ami, Fersen entra avec son sourire si doux et apaisant.

« Fersen ? » dit t'elle en souriant.

« Oscar, je ne dérange pas ? » dit t'il en remarquant le plumier sur le sol.

« Non, vous tombez plutôt bien à vrai dire, j'avais besoin de charmante compagnie et vous voila »

Le beau suédois lui fit un sourire dont lui seul connaissait le secret. Qu'il était beau pensa t'elle et si honnête , sincère. Lui ne lui cachait rien, lui ne lui mentait pas. Elle serra les poings.

« Ca ne va pas Oscar, je vous sens tendue »

« Pas du tout, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

« Vos poings que vous serrez » constatât t'il.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, j'ai quelques soucis domestiques… Que je vais vite régler d'ailleurs » dit t'elle avec une pointe d'agressivité.

« Eh bien, je n'aimerai pas être celui qui vous cause tant de mécontentement » dit Fersen

« Vous avez raison, mais parlons d'autres choses mon ami » dit Oscar.

« En fait , j'étais venu pour vous demander si vous accepteriez un autre déjeuner pour demain, vu que celui d'hier fut décommandé »

« Oh bien sûr, à ce propos Fersen, si vous avez-vous le MIRACLE de croiser André » dit t'elle avec énervement « Ne lui dites pas qu'hier nous n'avons pas pu déjeuner ensemble, au cas où il demanderait »

« Vous voulez que je lui mente Oscar ? »

« Oui »

« Mais ce n'est pas correct, André est un ami et je»

« Et JE suis son maitre et si je vous dit qu'il n'a pas a être au courant c'est qu'il n'a pas à être au courant »

Fersen était interloquée.

« J'avoue que je ne voyais pas vos relations comme cela, mais … »  


« Pourrions nous arrêter un seul instant de parler d'André » Oscar sentait que si elle devait encore prononcer son nom ou l'entendre , elle allait exploser.

« Bien entendu » fit Fersen

« Merci »

« Alors pour ce déjeuner demain ? »

« Ce serait avec joie » dit Oscar

C'est alors que le tintement de l'horloge signala les 5h.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Oscar se trouvait devant la porte des appartements de la marquise. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte. Son cœur tambourinait et elle était tremblante.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive … ? » dit t'elle en essayant de détendre. Malgré ses efforts, elle rentra raide comme un piquet après que la marquise lui ai dit d'entrer.

« Madame, vous désiriez me voir ? » dit t'elle d'une voix faussement assurée.

André observait la scène depuis le trou de la serrure d'une pièce voisine.

« Alors ? » demanda Juliette.

« Chut » dit André. Le jeune homme était assez perplexe. Il constatait qu'Oscar était mal à l'aise et tendue. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle était pâle aussi.

« Colonel, j'ai un très grave problème et seul vous, pouvez le résoudre »

« Je vous écoute » dit Oscar qui avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle était en plein cauchemar.

« Mon neveu Johan, ne cesse de me causer des soucis, j'aimerai lui donner une leçon. »

Oscar prit quelques secondes pour réaliser que la marquise ne l'avait pas faire venir pour lui parler d'André et de sa domestique.

« Ah… » dit t'elle confuse.

« Il a maltraité son Ecuyer et je veux lui inculquer le respect. J'ai pensé à vous car vous êtes quelqu'un de respectable et j'aimerai savoir si vous pourriez le prendre sous vos ordres, en tant qu'Ecuyer !! Ca peut être vous surprendre, mais … »

Oscar était tellement soulagée qu'elle fit un grand sourire et dit tout de suite, trop heureuse que rien de tout cela n'impliquer son ami d'enfance.

« J'accepte » dit Oscar.

La marquise qui n'eut pas besoin d'aller au bout de son explication était aux anges quant à André il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Oscar avait accepté tout de go sans opposer la moindre résistance.

« Alors » dis Juliette

« C'est bon elle a accepté »

« Déjà !? »

« Oui »

La marquise fit sonner la clochette et Juliette entra avec « Johan ».

« Tu peux nous laisser Juliette » dit la marquise.

« Bien madame »

Oscar savait enfin à quoi cette domestique ressemblait. Son regard aiguisé la détailla en quelques secondes.  
La jeune fille était la féminité incarnée, l'écuyer de Girodel avait eut raison. En un quart de seconde, Oscar développa un ressentiment à son encontre. Elle était trop jolie, trop polie, trop petite, trop de tout et surtout trop son opposée.

« Voici Johan, mon neveu, qui vient de Toulouse » dit la marquise.

Oscar porta enfin son attention sur le frêle jeune homme devant lui.

« Monsieur » dit t'elle « Madame, la marquise, êtes vous bien sûre qu'il ne serait pas préférable qu'il intègre pour quelques jours la garde ? »

« Non, il doit apprendre ce que c'est d'être écuyer et de respecter le travail des gens à son service, traitez le comme votre écuyer, tutoyez le, chargez votre écuyer personnel de son apprentissage »

« Bien, Johan, suis moi »

Dans des circonstances normales, le colonel se serait posée plus de questions, mais elle était tellement rassurée que son ami d'enfance n'avait pas fait de bêtises qui aurait pu bouleverser leur vie que c'était bien tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment. Mieux ce Johan était la providence sur son chemin : Avec lui à ses cotés André, ne pourrait plus disparaître aussi aisément. Elle pourrait même demander à Johan de le surveiller… Elle se ravisa tout de même sur ce dernier point. Elle ne connaissait pas le jeune qui d'après sa tante n'était pas un saint.

Johan suivait Oscar.

« Tu es bien silencieux »

« Je ne parle pas quand je n'ai rien à dire » dit Johan

« Oh, tu as un sacré accent »

« Oui, je suis de Toulouse » dit Johan.

« Je vais te présenter mon Ecuyer, il va tout t'apprendre et il faudra lui obéir ! Tu devras rester constamment avec lui ! C'est bien clair ? Si j'apprends que tu as échappé à sa vigilance j'en ferais part à ta tante. »

Joana était ravie, tout se passait selon les plans d'André.

Oscar retrouva André aux écuries qui discutait avec Paul comme si il avait passé toute sa journée là.

« Je t'assure André, une belle pouliche, mais alors un caractère horrible » dit Paul « Aucune chance avec toi »

« Ca c'est sur ! » dit André.

Oscar comprit tout de suite qu'elle devait être la pouliche en question. Elle appela André et sortit vite de l'écurie ne voulant pas risquer de croiser le regard de Paul.

« Ca c'est sur » la phrase d'André lui revenait comme un boomerang en plein cœur et la mit en colère. Sans nul doute, Paul avait exagéré les détails de sa rencontre et blessé dans son amour propre d'avoir été frappé par une femme, il avait du dresser d'elle , un portrait tout en caricature »

André arriva et fut présenté à Johan. Ils firent mines de ne pas se connaître et Oscar ne soupçonna pas un instant le jeu qu'ils jouaient. Alors qu'elle expliquait à André avec un certain contentement que celui-ci ne comprenait pas, ce qu'il devait faire avec Johan , elle le surprit encore lorsque celle-ci mit en place son plan : fin des escapades nocturnes.

« André, tu partageras ta chambre avec Johan » dit t'elle.

« Comment ?? » fit les deux jeunes gens interloqués.

« Oui, Johan doit apprendre à avoir un minimum de confort, lui donner une chambre de bonne serait 

encore trop d'intimité »

« Mais Oscar et mon intimité, tu y penses ? » dit t'elle. Oscar n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait prit cette décision, ignorant qu'elle ordonnait à son meilleur ami de partager sa chambre avec une femme de sang royale . »

« Oscar, je t'ai posé une question » dit André

« Ecoutes, on va faire monter un lit d'appoint, ce n'est pas la mort »

Voilà quelque chose à laquelle , il n'avait pas pensé, décidément depuis le retour de Fersen, il n'arrivait plus à cerner son ami.

Johan regardait André embarrassée, le rouge aux joues. Un rouge qu'Oscar ne remarqua pas , tant elle était contente de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

A SUIVRE


	7. Chapter 7

Le soir venu, André et Joana se retrouvaient face à face dans la chambre de ce celui-ci. Oscar avait ait installer le lit par son ami et le nouvel écuyer lui-même. Elle avait même secoué un peu « Johan » lui disant qu'il devait faire un peu plus d'exercice car il était vite essouflé.

« Je désolée » Dit André dans l'embarras. « Je n'avais pas prévu cette réaction »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, ne vous en faites pas, de plus j'aurais pu être dans une situation bien moins délicate »

« Comment cela ? »

« Et bien, vous êtes bel homme et vous êtes chargé de ma protection, hors comment être mieux protégée que dans cette situation »

« C'est ma foi vrai » dit André en riant.

« Je sors le temps que vous vous changiez »

« Merci »

Pendant ce temps, Oscar se brossait les cheveux dans sa chambre. Fière d'avoir ainsi piégé son ami. Son cœur était léger et cette nuit, elle dormirait pas le moindre doute la dessus. Puis demain, elle déjeunerait avec Fersen.

Elle se glissa sous les draps , ferma les yeux et pensait à Fersen, regrettant qu'elle eut été un peu sèche avec ce dernier. Elle s'assoupit très vite, mais malgré son vibrant désir de rêver du beau Hans axel, elle se trouvait dans son rêve dans les jardins de Versailles : A quelques mètres d'elle, André se tenait près de Juliette, qui tenait plus de Jeanne de la motte que de la douce soubrette qu'elle avait entraperçut Elle avait un rire machiavélique et André riait aussi, il sortait de ses poches des milliers de pièces d'or et les jetant en l'air. Puis, il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Juliette et l'embrassa.

C'est à ce moment qu'Oscar se réveilla. Elle était en sueur.

« C'est pas vrai ! » râla t'elle. Elle avait bien pu mettre sous muselière André avec Johan, cela n'avait pas pour autant répondu à ses questions et son cauchemar venait de lui rappeler amèrement.

Le jour se levait et après avoir fait sa toilette, elle descendit. Elle était proche de la cuisine quand elle entendit André et Johan rire aux éclats. Elle entra dans la cuisine et vit André fait son petit numéro de jonglage avec les pommes devait un Johan béa d'admiration qui applaudissait.

« N'as-tu pas d'autre chose à lui apprendre André ? »

« Nous avons déjà ferrés les chevaux Oscar. Bonjour au fait »

« Bonjour »

« Bien partons »

« Tu ne prends pas de petit déjeuner »demanda André.

« Non, je déjeune avec Fersen, assez tôt, je n'aurais pas faim si je mange maintenant »

« Ah.. . » dit André dont le visage s'obscurcit soudain.

« Fersen » fit Johan « C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Qu'il est l'amant de la Reine ? »

Oscar fusilla du regard Johan .

« Johan, allons sortir les chevaux » dit André en tirant la Portugaise hors de la pièce.  


« Il ne vaut mieux pas Joana, parler de Fersen, ce n'est pas bien vu » conseilla André.

« Très bien »

« Il n'est pas commode ce colonel » lança Joana

« Ce n'est qu'une façade, ne t'y fit pas » dit André. « Oscar est quelqu'un de très généreux »

Durant le trajet André posa une question qu'Oscar ne s'attendait pas à entendre vu qu'elle avait placé Johan aux cotés de son ami. Pourtant elle retentit et s'abattit sur Oscar comme un éclair foudroyant.

« Alors, Oscar quel est ton emploi du temps aujourd'hui ? »

Oscar se raidit. Il n'allait tout de même pas en présence du neveu de la Marquise d'Heraultvilliers continuer ses habitudes ? Il oserait ? Il était vrai que la marquise n'avait pas parlé en bon terme de son neveu et si André l'avait mit dans le secret ! Ils avaient eu l'air de bien s'entendre dans la cuisine. Le johan était en admiration devant lui. Bien, elle revêtirait son identité de soubrette une nouvelle fois pour plus de précaution.

« Nous n'auront une fois pas encore le temps de nous voir, André » dit Oscar

Plus tard, ils arrivaient à Versailles. Oscar laissa André et Johan et partit pour son bureau. Elle fit demander à ce qu'on vienne nettoyer la tâche laissé par l'encre.

Elle passa en revue ses hommes, obligation qu'elle ne pouvait pas annuler. Puis prit congés de Girodel en lui laissant de parfaire l'itinéraire du Roi et de la Reine.

Oscar retourna donc sous sa fausse identité aux écuries et évita cette fois les mains de Paul en le mettant direct au sol.

« Encore toi ! » dit Paul

« Est-ce qu'André est ici ? »

« Non, il est parti avec son assistant y a moins d'une heure… »

« Pour où ? »

« Faut payer pour ça ou alors me donner un baiser »

Oscar lui lança une pièce d'or.

« Ils sont sortit du château »

« Quoi ! Mais son cheval est toujours là » dit Oscar

« Oui, ils ont prit les chevaux du marquis de Heraultvilliers »

«C'est pas vrai ! »

Ainsi donc , en une nuit, il avait réussi à entrainer le neveu de la Marquise dans sa combine et une fois de plus, elle arrivait trop tard pour mener une filature en bon et due forme.

« Dites, donc, il est efféminé comme pas deux son assistant ! A mon avis, il est de l'autre bord celui là ! »

« Comment cela ? »

« Il aime les hommes pardi ! faut tout vous dire »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ca ? »

« Bah peut être sa manie à piquer un fard dès qu'il regarde André, ou bien son regard insistant sur ses fesses quand il s'est penché pour prendre un »

« Oui, bon j'ai compris »

« Décidément personne lui résiste à celui là, enfin moi ce qui me fait marrer c'est que malgré qu'il soit un homme, bah il a plus de féminité que tu en auras jamais. Tu as toujours pas écouté mon conseil, pas la peine de te pointer à l'écurie pour séduire André , si tu te mets pas ca dans la tête »

Oscar quitta l'Ecurie énervée et d'un pas rapide. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle vit le « Général » des femmes de chambres lui foncer droit devant.

« Isabelle » hurlait t'elle.

«Nooon ! » dit Oscar

La jeune femme se prit une gifle « Ca c'est pour ne pas être venue hier soir comme je te l'ai demandé »

Oscar regardait cette femme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom et se dit qu'elle aurait pu être la sœur de son père, même regard, même autorité.

« Bien mademoiselle, puisque tu es une forte tête, je vais te donner une corvée à ta mesure, suis moi ! »

Oscar du se résigner.

« Où allons nous ? » demanda t'elle

« Au bureau du colonel de Jarjayes »

« Quoi ! à mon.. »

« Oui, il a fait mandé quelqu'un pour une tâche d'encre , son plumier s'étant renversé. tu vas voir c'est une vrai saleté à nettoyer , ca t' iras parfaitement. »

Oscar avait envie de crier, non seulement , elle avait perdu André de vue, mais en plus il allait lui falloir nettoyer la tâche qu'elle avait provoqué par sa faute.

Alors qu'Oscar a quatre pattes frottait sous les « plus vite et plus fort » de l'autoritaire femme de chambre André et Johan arrivaient dans une maison abandonnée a l'entrée d'une foret.

« Nous y voici, la dernière demeure de l'agent secret de ma tante » dit Joana

« Il va falloir bien tout observé, le tueur à peut être laisser des traces »

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

André et Joana étaient à peine entrés dans la demeure qu'André lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Il murmura.

« Regardez, il ya des traces de pas boueux tout frais. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, quoi qu'il arrive jouez le jeu »

Joana acquiesça. André entendit un bruit venant d'une pièce à l'étage.

Il souleva Joana et la prit dans ses bras. Il monta ainsi quatre à quatre et rapidement les marches.

Il entra brusquement dans la pièce d'où le bruit venait en hurlant

«Allez au lit ! J'en peux plus , j'ai trop envie de toi » l'homme qui fouillait un tiroir fut surpris. André le regarda et dit

« Oh ! nous ne sommes pas seuls amour, pardon j'ignorais que… » l'homme prit en flagrant délit couvrit son visage immédiatement et sauta par la fenêtre.

André reposa Joana.

« Vous ne le poursuivez pas ? »

« Non, ca c'est le genre de chose qu'Oscar ferait, foncer tête baissée » dit t'il

«Mais ? »

« Il était en train de fouiller le tiroir, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas trouvé lorsque nous sommes arrivés ce qu'il cherchait. De plus, il nous prend pour deux débauchés qui voulaient s'envoyer en l'air . Notre identité n'est pas découverte, si je me lance à sa poursuite, il se poserait des questions. De plus ; si je n'ai pas vu correctement son visage à cause du soleil, et la cape qu'il portait, j'ai reconnu le bas de son uniforme. C'était un homme de la garde royale… »

Joana souriait.

« Vous êtes brillant »

« Il ne restera plus qu'a demander ce soir à Oscar où à Girodel le nom de ses hommes manquants.

« C'est parfait ! »

« Oui, nous allons tout de même procéder à une fouille, il ne va sans doute pas revenir avant la nuit »

Pendant ce temps Oscar redevenue colonel se rendit au rendez vous que lui avait fixé Fersen.

Le suédois se leva dès qu'Oscar entra dans la pièce.

Fersen était souriant.

« Oscar, comment allez-vous mon amie ? »

« Très bien ».

Fersen avait prévu un déjeuner en tête à tête sur la terrasse de ses appartements qui donnait sur les jardins de Versailles. Il avait plu tout la nuit mais depuis ce matin, il faisait beau.

Ils étaient assis face à face et Oscar bu d'une traite son verre de vin. Elle en avait bien besoin après l'horrible matinée qu'elle venait de passer.

« Oscar, mon amie, j'ai vu la Reine hier, oh Oscar, je croyais ma passion éteinte , mais je me leurrais, il a suffit d'un regard d'elle posé sur moi pour que la flamme que je croyais éteinte se ravive… » Le comte 

soupirait

Oscar n'avait écouté que le début de la phrase. Elle se servit un autre verre de vin. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de son ami. Non, tout ce qui l'obsédait c'était de savoir où était passé André. Elle avait appris que Juliette était avec la marquise ce matin. Il n'était donc pas avec elle. Elle en fut soulagée. Mais pourquoi lui mentait t'il ? Où allait t'il ? Son cœur était toujours déchiré entre la colère et la peine.

« Pourquoi Oscar, pourquoi être partit si loin me battre pour l'oublier si cela n'a servi à rien. Comment ai-je pu me mentir et croire un seul instant que mon cœur avait cesser de l'aimer ?»

Fersen continuait à parler sans qu'elle n'y prêtait plus d'attention. Elle avala par contre son troisième verre de vin.

« Oh Oscar qu'en pensez –vous mon amie ? L'amour peut-il être à ce point obsédant ? »

Oscar posa son verre pensivement. Elle n'avait pas entendu la question de Fersen.

« Oscar ? » dit Fersen

« Ce vin est excellent Fersen » dit t'elle.

Elle prit un bout de pain et joua avec.

Fersen avait l'impression que son amie n'était pas là et ne l'avait pas écouté.

« Oscar, j'ai rencontré Monsieur votre père, il m'a annoncé que lui et Monsieur le duc de breuil étaient amants » dit t'il pour tester l'attention de son amie qui n'avait aucune réaction.

« Oscar ? » insista t'il un peu plus fortement.

« Oh Fersen, je comprends, La Reine à du être contente de vous voir sain et sauf » répondit Oscar honteuse de ne pas avoir prêtée attention à ce qui lui disait et pensait ne pas commettre d'impair en parlant de la Reine. N'était ce pas le seul sujet de conversation du beau suédois.

« Je ne parlais pas de la Reine Oscar, j'avais raison, vous ne m écoutiez pas. »  
Oscar était rouge de confusion.

« Je suis désolée, je suis une bien mauvaise amie » dit t'elle.

« Oscar, parlez-moi, quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

« Rien de bien grave » dit t'il en se forçant à sourire.

« Allons, Oscar, vous pouvez tout me dire. Vous m'écoutez tant, la moindre des choses que je puisse faire c'est d'être aussi là pour vous , lorsque vous avez des ennuis »

« C'est gentil » dit Oscar

« Parlez- moi, il n'est pas bon de garder ses tourments au fond de son cœur »insista Fersen.

« Je ne suis pas si tourmentée » se défendit t'elle.

« Je vois, je n'insisterai pas. J'aurais pourtant aimé que vous vous confiez à moi. » dit Fersen tristement. Ce petit air de chien battu qui faisait craqué Oscar.

« Oh Fersen, seriez-vous en train de penser que je n'ai pas confiance en vous ? Ce n'est pas le cas »

« Alors dites ! » dit Fersen avec son petit sourire entre désespoir et tendresse.  


« C'est au sujet d'André » dit finalement Oscar

« Il lui est arrivée quelque chose ? » fit Fersen inquiet.

« Non, enfin, non, il me trompe Fersen » dit Oscar sous la colère.

Fersen fixait Oscar avec des yeux ronds. Il savait Oscar et André amis, mais ils ne les pensaient pas amants.

« Oh Oscar ! Comment a-t-il osé vous faire une chose pareille ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela d'André. Comme vous devait souffrir »

« Et moi donc, je n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse agir ainsi »

« Depuis quand le savez vous ? »

« Avant-hier »

« Oh Oscar…j'imagine votre souffrance, mais vous devez croire en l'avenir, après tout votre amour pour André était condamné, vous n'auriez jamais pu vous marier. Peut t'être est ce là un mal pour un bien »

« Pardon ? Que voulez vous dire ? Fersen, je crois que vous m'avez mal comprise » dit Oscar qui soudain réalisait que Fersen pensait qu'elle et André étaient amants. Elle éclata de rire.

« Oscar ? »

« Oh Fersen vous m'avez mal comprise ! Vous avez l'air de penser qu'André et moi nous sommes…. » elle pouffa de rire de plus belle.

« Oscar vous venez de me dire qu'il vous trompait »

« Oui, mais pas dans ce sens là » dit Oscar

« Avouez que c'était ambigüe »

« J'y consens » dit Oscar en se calmant « Mais non, André est comme un frère pour moi, c'est mon meilleur ami certainement pas mon… » Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot « Qu'elle drôle d'idée »

« Alors que se passe t'il »

« Il voit une femme, une certaine Juliette et il encaisse de l'argent d'un inconnu, quitte son service sans que je le sache et me ment sur tout cela »

Fersen avait un peu de mal à suivre.

« Mais Oscar, Où est le problème, j'avoue que je comprend pas »

« Il me ment ! Il me cache ce qu'il fait de ses journées. »

« Oscar, André à trente et un ans, il est normal que votre AMI est une vie privée »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, nous nous disons tout et je viens de découvrir qu'il … »

« Mais enfin Oscar, André a parfaitement le droit d'avoir sa vie à lui. Je suis sure que vous ne lui dites pas tout non plus, vous avez aussi un jardin secret non ? »

« Non » dit t'elle un peu vite. Certes, elle n'avait jamais parle à André de ses sentiments pour Fersen « Peut être, mais rien de si important que d'avoir une vie entièrement séparée de la mienne ! je me sens 

trahie , abandonnée et je m'inquiète qu'il ne fasse des choses frauduleuses »

« André, ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche »

« Je l'ai vu percevoir une grosse somme d'argent »

« Et alors ? Cet argent lui revient peut être de droit ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il donc pas parlé ? »

« Peut être parce que justement, c'est du domaine de sa vie privée »

Oscar n'aimait pas ces mots : vie privée

« Oscar, si vous êtes bien son amie comme vous le dites, vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ses affaires si elles ne vous concernent pas directement »

« Mais justement, elles me concernent puisqu'il s'agit d'André ! »

« Je ne suis pas de votre avis, il n'est ni votre mari, ni votre amant, c'est votre ami ,votre écuyer et il est totalement libre de vivre sa vie sans devoir vous en rendre des comptes »

« Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas Fersen »

« Moi ce que je crois Oscar, c'est que vous devriez méditer cette phrase : On ne comprend son bonheur que par le bruit qu'il fait lorsqu'il s'en va »

Oscar ne savait quoi dire, Fersen sortait toujours de belles phrases, c'était ce qui faisait parti de son charme mais pour le coup, celle-ci ne la séduisit pas.

« Parlons d'autres choses voulez vous ? »

Fersen ne voulait pas insister mais n'était plus dupe devant les sentiments d'Oscar. C'est à ce moment qu'ils aperçurent André dans jardins accompagné de son « assistant ».

« Quand on parle du loup » dit Fersen.

Oscar fixait avec rage André qui riait avec Joana.

« Qui est ce jeune Ecuyer qui accompagne André ? »

« Le neveu le marquise d'Heraultvilliers. Elle m'a demandé de le mettre sous l'apprentissage d'André pour une dizaine de jours, histoire de lui donner une leçon. »

Fersen devint pâle et soudainement muet.

« Vous êtes bien silencieux soudain »

« C'est-à-dire Oscar…Je connais assez bien la sœur de la Marquise et… »

« Et ? »

« La Marquise d'Heraultvilliers n'a aucun neveu, mais une nièce… »

« Comment ? »

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

« Vous dites ? » fit Oscar

« Oui, La marquise n'a pas de neveu mais une nièce »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir menti ? » Oscar serrait les poings.

« Oscar, calmez –vous, je ne vois qu'une seule hypothèse logique pour que cette brave marquise vous ai menti. »

« Ah oui !? »

« L'amour, tout est question d'amour dans nos vies Oscar »

« Que me chantez-vous là ? »

« Oscar, peut être qu'André et Anne marie, vivent une histoire d'amour secrète et que la marquise a voulu donner un petit coup de pouce en leur accordant ce moyen d'être ensemble , tout comme vous nous aidez Sa majesté et moi »

Oscar restait pensive.

« Tout cela me semble tiré par les cheveux Fersen »

« A cause de cette Juliette dont vous m'avez parlé ? Cette femme que fréquenterait André, qui est t'elle ? »

« C'est la domestique de la marquise »

« Voyez, voila le lien, il ne voit pas la domestique mais la nièce, la domestique doit servir de lien » dit Fersen

« Cela se tient , je dois avouer » dit Oscar en repensant à Paul qui lui avait dit qu'André était toujours avec Juliette, mais qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait cherché elle avait apprit que Juliette était auprès de la marquise. Et leur complicité ce matin, André jouant les jolis cœurs puis . Paul lui  
disant que l'assistant de son écuyer était très efféminé et rougissait au moindre regard de celui-ci.

Oscar semblait abattue.

« Oscar tout n'est pas perdu, en amour comme à la guerre et vous êtres très bonne militaire »

«Ils ont du bien rire de moi ! » cria Oscar « En plus je l'ai mise dans sa chambre !! »

« Pardon ? »

« Ils vont me le payer ! M'utiliser ainsi ! Suis-je donc un monstre aux yeux d'André pour qu'il doive ainsi me jouer la comédie »

« Oscar… » dit Fersen « Vous devriez réfléchir… »

« Pardonnez- moi , mais je dois vous laisser Fersen » Oscar sortit sur ses mots en fureur.

Pendant ce temps André avait eu la liste des trois absents à la revue par Girodel et fit parvenir celle-ci à Juliette.

« Où en êtes vous ? »

« Nous avons une vingtaine de familles qui pourraient correspondre aux critères »

« Voyez si par chance, un des hommes de cette liste correspond à l'une d'elle ou a un lien »  


« Très bien »

« Nous n'avons rien trouvés dans la maison…Maintenant, je n'aime pas faire cela mais on va devoir explorer toutes les cachettes possibles un peu au hasard, en attendant plus d'éléments »

« Bonne chance »

« Merci, je vais aller voir Oscar maintenant, Je te confies Joana »

« Tu vas voir le colonel ? »

« Oui Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de rester trop éloigné d'elle. Elle pourrait avoir des soupçons »

Quelques instants plus tard, André entra dans le bureau de son amie avec un sourire innocent. Oscar se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

« J'ai trouvé un peu de temps libre, alors je suis venu te voir, on a pas eu beaucoup le temps d'être ensemble »

« A qui la faute ? » pensa t'elle « sale hypocrite »

« Ca se passe bien avec Johan ? »

« A merveilles »

« Bien sur….et il me dit ca s'en sourciller » pensait Oscar.

« Et toi ? Ce déjeuner avec Fersen » demanda t'il avec appréhension.

« Instructif »

André sentait son amie tendue, il n'aurait pas du parler de Fersen se disait t'il. Il fallait qu'il change de sujet.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il te manquait trois hommes ce matin ? »

« Pas que trois… » pensait Oscar

« Qui sont t'ils, je les connais ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresse » dit Oscar froidement les yeux rivés sur une lettre qu'elle rédigeait.

« C'est pour faire la conversation »

« Va donc la faire à Johan » dit la jeune femme.

« Bien, je vois … Si tu le prends sur ce ton » André se leva de sa chaise. Décidément, le retour de Fersen, jetait une nouvelle fois le trouble sur leur relation.

André sortit.

Oscar reposa sa plume. Elle repensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Fersen. André vivait un amour secret. André aimait une femme et elle ne devait pas se mêler de sa vie privé.  
Il avait raison. Le bonheur d'André n'était ce donc pas ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu ? André avait la chance de partager quelques jours avec sa bien aimée, qui était t'elle, elle , pour briser cette opportunité ? N'était t'elle pas prête à donner sa vie pour lui, comme elle l'avait déjà fait ? Alors lui donner quelques jours avec son amour, ce n'était rien par rapport à cela. Pourtant cela lui semblait un choix plus dur et 

plus douloureux.

« Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ! là n'est pas la question ! Le vrai nœud du problème est son manque de confiance en moi et comment il me roule dans la farine ! Non mon ami, je ne vous laisserai pas faire »

Le soir venu, durant le trajet du retour, Oscar annonça sa sentence aux « amoureux ».

« André, tu as raison, j'étais trop sévère hier, tu mérites ton intimité, mais Johan doit toujours être puni, c'est pourquoi , il dormira dans ma chambre à partir de cette nuit »

« Quoi !! » dirent en cœur André et Joana sous le choc de la nouvelle.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Oscar n'avait pas laissé les deux jeunes gens, un seul instant de la soirée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils mettent au point un plan. Le lit fut monté dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elle s'amusait à deviner leur réaction face à cette situation et attendait qu'ils craquent et lui avouent la vérité.

« Johan » dit André « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien vérifier l'attache de ton cheval, j'ai comme un doute, nous ferions mieux d'aller voir »

« Oui »

Finalement, ils ne tenaient plus, Oscar les regardaient partir puis les rejoint pour les observer discrètement.

Quand elle arriva la discussion avait déjà commencée.

« Le colonel est donc une femme ! » dit Joana

« Oui »

« Ca me rassure »

« Il faut tout lui dire, elle a du découvrir que tu n'étais pas un homme, je ne sais pas comment mais ca ne lui a pas échapper, sinon, elle n'aurait pas inviter un homme à partager sa chambre ! »

« Non, Je ne veux pas ! Elle ne doit rien savoir ! »

« Oscar est de toute confiance »

« Peut-être, mais moi je ne la connais pas, et je refuse »

« Je ne vois pas comment faire autrement » dit André.

« Si elle me découvre ce soir, et bien, je mentirai. Je trouverai bien quelque chose et demain matin vous devrez vous fier à mon comportement, le temps que je vous fasse part de ce qu'il en est advenu »

« Je n'aime pas trop mentir à Oscar »

Oscar fut heureuse d'entendre ces mots.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix ! »

« Très bien »

Oscar serra les poings, quelle petite peste cette fille. Elle manipulait André qui devait être aveuglé par son amour pour elle. Cette Anne marie, allait éloigner son ami de celle-ci. Elle allait le dresser contre elle comme toute femme intrigante. Comment André avait t'il pu tomber amoureux d'une de ces précieuses de la cour ?

Le soir venu, Oscar et Joana se faisaient face. Oscar n'avait pas renoncée à sa stratégie.  
« Qui a t'il Johan ? Seriez-vous embarrassé de vous dénuder devant moi ! »

Oscar retira ses bottes et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Et vous, êtes vous si impudique pour vous déshabiller devant un homme ! André m'a dit que vous étiez une femme. »

« Oh André ! Il vous l' a dit » fit t'elle faussement ennuyée « Ne vous inquiétez-pas, il a tendance à croire que je suis prude, mais vous savez, je travaille avec des hommes toute la journée. Vous n'êtes pas le premier que je verrais nu , ni le dernier » mentit t'elle.

Cette révélation n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Joana qui avait espérer garder son identité secrète. Ce fut pire encore lorsque Oscar s'approcha d'elle en laissant tomber sa chemise dévoilant sa poitrine bandée.

« Colonel » fit Joana

« En fait, je vous trouve très à mon gout, Johan, c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir dans ma chambre. Nous pourrions passer une nuit fort agréable »

Oscar posa sa main sur la joue de Joana et approcha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme. Cela fut trop pour la Portugaise qui recula des quelques pas effrayée.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! »

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux »

Joana était outrée du comportement de cette femme. Dire qu'André voulait lui révéler la vérité toute l'affaire!

« C'est impossible ! je suis, moi aussi une femme » cria t'elle.

Oscar s'asseyait sur le lit du son invité, ravie d'avoir acculé la jeune fille à dire la vérité.

« Je le savais ! » dit t'elle

« Comment ! Vous m'avez piegée»

« Vous et André ne leurrez personne et surtout pas moi »

« Vous m'avez joué la comédie… » dit Joana quelque peu en colère.

« C'est plutôt vous, qui me la jouait mademoiselle, et cela depuis hier »

Joana ne dit rien.

« Vous allez me dire la vérité maintenant » dit Oscar prête à entendre le mensonge, que celle qu'elle pensait être Anne marie, allait lui concocter.

« Très bien… » soupira Joana « André et moi nous sommes amants. Nous voulions être seuls. Nous sommes très amoureux »

Oscar fronça les sourcils, elle s'attendait à un mensonge mais elle lui disait la vérité…

« Je vois… » dit Oscar confuse.

« Voila, maintenant que vous savez tout, puis je rejoindre l'homme que j'aime ? » dit Joana

« Non » dit Oscar.

« Mais enfin ! » protesta Joana.

Une étrange hypothèse émergeait dans l'esprit vif d'Oscar. Et si l'explication fournit par cette fille était réellement un mensonge. Alors elle ne serait pas l'amante d'André, cette histoire serait une diversion. Elle ne pouvait pas écarter cette possibilité, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été véhémente auprès d'André. Elle avait bien entendu que celle-ci ne voulait pas qu'Oscar soit au courant de leur affaire.

« Depuis combien de temps, fréquentez-vous André ? » demanda Oscar

« Euh… Trois ans »  


Oscar, perçût l'hésitation.

« Trois ans ce n'est pas rien »

« Nous sommes très amoureux » dit Joana

« Pourquoi l'aimez-vous ? »

« C'est un interrogatoire ? »

« Tout à fait et vous avez intérêt à répondre si vous ne voulez pas que je vous dénonce demain » dit Oscar appréciant sa situation de domination.

« Il est très beau, gentil, vif, brillant et il a la tête sur les épaules » dit Joana avec sincérité.

Oscar se mit à douter. La jeune femme n'avait pas hésitée à décrire des qualités qui correspondaient à son ami. Elle réfléchit. Il lui fallait trouver une question qui lui permettrait d'en avoir le cœur net .

Joana se demandait face au silence d'Oscar si elle avait été assez convaincante.

« Une dernière question et je vous laisserai le rejoindre…Ou pas »

Joana prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne devait pas échouer.

« Quelle est la couleur des yeux d'André ? »

Joana ne s'attendait pas à cela. La réponse était plus que simple.

« Verts ! un magnifique vert » dit' elle avec enthousiasme.

« Très bien, tu peux rejoindre ton amant » dit Oscar.

Joana fit un large sourire.

« Merci » et quitta précipitamment la chambre.

Oscar se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait eu sa réponse. Ils n'étaient pas amants et encore moins depuis trois ans. Sinon, cette fille aurait remarqué la splendeur et la particularité des yeux d'André qui selon les jeux de lumières variés sur trois couleurs, vert, vert bleuté et même parfois bleu. Tout était une question de luminosité. André lui-même devait ignorer ce détail. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Elle se releva et fit appeler deux domestiques pour faire redescendre le lit d'appoint dans la chambre d'André. Ils n'étaient pas amants mais ce n'étaient pas une raison pour les faire dormir dans le même lit.

Oscar s'endormie inquiète . André devait avoir des problèmes, et il lui cachait toujours quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, André qui avait été mis au courant de toute la conversation entre Joana et Oscar ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Pour lui c'était une catastrophe. Oscar pensait qu'il était amoureux d'une autre. De plus, elle avait permis à sa soi disant bien aimé de le rejoindre.

Dans une telle situation, il aurait espérer qu'Oscar aurait pu montrer ne serait ce qu'une pointe de jalousie. Mais non, il pouvait bien être amoureux de n'importe qui, elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voyait que Fersen.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, Oscar était à son bureau . Elle essayait d'établir une nouvelle stratégie. On tapa à sa porte et c'est Fersen qui fit son entrée avec un large et doux sourire.

« Fersen !Quelle agréable surprise »

« Je suis venu aux nouvelles, Oscar et surtout vous en apporter »

« Installez-vous » dit Oscar.

« C'est à propos d'Anne Marie … »

« Vous aviez tord Fersen, j'ai tout découvert hier »

« Oh vous savez-donc… »

« Oui, ils ne sont pas amants. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se trame mais leurs efforts ce matin pour m'en convaincre furent vain. André était plus raide qu'un piquet lorsque celle-ci l'approchait pour feindre leur relation en ma présence» dit t'elle optimiste.

« Bien, Cependant Oscar, vous me parlez d'Anne marie et je sais de source sûre que cette jeune femme n'est pas la nièce de la marquise »

« Comment ? »

« Figurez-vous que je discutais avec la comtesse de Reuilmalmaison qui est une proche du mari de la Marquise, je pense même qu'elle est sa maitresse et j'ai appris que l'unique nièce de la Marquise était actuellement en Suisse avec son fiancé »

« Ce n'est pas … » Oscar ne put terminer sa phrase.

« Oscar, permettez-moi un conseil d'ami, arrêtez ce jeu du chat et de la souris avec André. Jouez franc jeu et dites lui ce que vous savez. »

« Je vais y réfléchir mon ami »

« André vous cache certes quelque chose, mais je suis convaincu que si vous lui demandez franchement et sans dissimuler ce que vous savez. Il se confiera à vous. Je pense toujours que c'est un homme droit. »

Pendant ce temps, André était avec Juliette et Joana.

« Avec Madame la Marquise nous avons bien avancés. Il y a plusieurs pistes possibles. Le garde que vous avez surpris hier, son arrière grand-mère était une cousine éloignée de la famille royale du Portugal »

« C'est notre homme alors » dit André.

« Ce n'est pas tout » continua Juliette.

« Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, il a rencontré ce monsieur Lafarge, je l'ai su par Blanche car elle a fricoté avec le garde royale et a demandé a son amant qui était le bel étranger avec qui elle l'avait vu »

« Donc pas de doute »

« Seulement, elle m'a précisé qu'ils avaient plutôt l'air amis qu'autre chose. Par contre, elle a vu monsieur Lafarge s'emporter violemment avec un autre homme »

« Tu as son nom ? »

« Non, mais Blanche sait que cet homme occupait les appartements qui sont maintenant attribués à des 

hôtes belges et après cela, elle n'a plus revu monsieur Lafarge. »

« Qu'est t'il arrivé à l'autre homme ? »

« Eh bien, il a été retrouvé mort dans son lit. »

« Il n'y a pas eu d'enquête ?»

« Le médecin a diagnostiqué une simple crise cardiaque. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'entamer une procédure. Il était âgé , il approchait la soixantaine. »

« Il y aurait donc une petite chance, que ce poignard soit caché la bas. »

« C'est une possibilité »

« C'est du très beau travail »

« Merci »

« Demain, nous irons donc faire le grand ménage chez nos hôtes belges » dit André.

« C'est fantastique, nous approchons peut –être du but » dit Joana. « Il faut en informer Aymeric »

« Oui » dit André.

« Ne perdons pas de temps ».

Alors qu'André et Joana s'apprêtaient à Partir pour Paris et préparaient les chevaux. Oscar entra dans l'écurie.

« Ah, enfin , je te trouve André ! J'ai besoin de toi » dit Oscar.

« C'est-à-dire Oscar, je n'ai pas terminé mon travail »

« Ce n'est pas grave tu as une assistante, elle le fera pour toi ! » dit Oscar de manière ferme .

Oscar tourna les talons.  
« Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre » dit André embarrassé.

« Je vais y aller ! Je ne crains rien, personne n'est au courant de ma présence en France »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux »

« André » tonna la voix d'Oscar.

« Vous restez ici, c'est bien compris » ordonna t'il.

Alors qu'André s'éloignait avec Oscar. Joana n'obéit pas et quitta le château a brides abattues.

Oscar était décidé à tout mettre au clair et ne pas laisser d'alternative à son ami. Girodel vint à leur rencontre et repoussa la discussion tant attendue d'Oscar . Il voulait absolument lui montrer le parcours définitif pour la sortie royale. A la demande de son ami , André avait été contraint de rester pendant toute l'entrevue.

Pendant ce temps, Joana était chez Aymeric.

« C'est parfait, je vous l'avez dit, ils sont très efficaces »

« Oui » dit Joana heureuse. « André a cependant failli tout dire au colonel de l'affaire. Heureusement je 

l'en ai dissuadé »

« C'est étonnant de sa part. Il préfère souvent de pas la mêler à ses affaires, craignant pour sa réputation si elle se retrouvait compromise à tout cela. Je n'aurai pas penser qu'il aurait osé…»

« Oui, mais elle nous croit Amants maintenant »

« Une chance que l'amour que lui porte André ne soit pas réciproque. Sans cela, vous n'auriez pas été libre de vos mouvements . Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une femme amoureuse pour le peu qu'elle soit jalouse en plus »

« Oui »

« Soyez tout de même prudente, elle considère André comme son frère . Elle ne doit être au courant de rien, nous pouvons nous permettre de mettre fin aux jours de deux domestiques mais pas d'un colonel de garde royal surtout qu'elle ne va pas si facilement croire à un accident pour son ami. Alors si en plus elle a le moindre doute. Tout serait perdu »

« Et pour la marquise ? »

« La marquise se taira, tenue par son mari et Guéméné. Elle ne pourra rien faire. De plus, elle a Déjà perdu un fils… Elle tient à sa nièce. »

« Bien, demain le poignard sera à moi et ma tante paiera pour m'avoir refusé la main de celui que j'aime puis de lui avoir fait épouser une autre. »

A SUIVRE


	12. Chapter 12

Enfin, Oscar était seul avec André.

« André, nous devons parler sérieusement, car je n'apprécie pas la manière dont tu conduis avec moi. Je sais que tu me caches un certains nombres de choses. Je sais que « Johan » quelque que soit son véritable prénom, n'est pas ta maitresse et je veux tout savoir ».

André ne dit rien.

« Je t'en prie parle ! Au nom de notre amitié André »

« Je suis tenu au secret Oscar »

« André, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne te trahirai jamais tant que tu me dis ce qui se passe »

André hésita puis finalement, raconta toute l'histoire à Oscar.

« J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu avais ce genre d'activités »

« Oscar, je te le demande, reste en dehors de tout cela »

« Je ne peux pas. Je veux vous aider aussi »

« Non, ce n'est pas ton rôle. C'est une affaire très risquée. Que des domestiques soient mêlés à cela ce n'est pas en soit trop grave, mais un noble de ton rang, proche de la Reine. Tu sais comme moi que c'est la porte à la crise diplomatique voir la guerre , si cela se passe mal. »

Oscar réfléchit.

« Tu as raison. Mais à une seule condition, que tu cesses ce genre de choses désormais »

« D'accord. Merci Oscar et je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété »

« André, je t'en prie à partir de maintenant , ne me ment plus jamais sur quoi que ce soit »

« Oui, Oscar »

« Je vais tout de même me renseigner sur ce garde royal »

« Mais ! »

« Juste parce qu'il a manque son service, rien d'autre » dit Oscar

« Très bien, dis moi Oscar, comment as-tu su pour elle et moi ? Après tout cela se tenait, son histoire non ? »

« Oui mise à part qu'elle s'est trahie toute seule à une simple question »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, si cela faisait bien trois ans que vous étiez ensemble et en plus amoureuse, je ne vois pas comment, elle n'a pas pu remarqué que tes yeux changeaient de couleurs… »

« Ils changent de couleurs ? » dit André surpris « Comment ca, ils sont verts non ? »

« Oui, vert, vert bleuté, et même parfois bleu, ca change selon la lumière et les humeurs »

« Alors ca ! personne ne le me l'a jamais dit, pas même grand-mère !»

« Tu le sais maintenant »

« Donc si elle ne connaissait pas ce détail, il était impossible qu'elle soit si amoureuse » dit Oscar fièrement.

« Dois je en conclure que tu es amoureuse de moi Oscar, pour avoir repéré cette particularité ? » tenta André.

Oscar se mit à rire.

« Allons, André, on a grandi ensemble, on est toujours ensemble, c'est bien naturel que j'ai remarqué ce genre de détails. Il ne manquerait plus que ca ! »

André fut déçu.

« Dis moi Oscar, et la couleur des yeux de Fersen ? »

« Comment ? »

« Oui, au fait ils sont de quelle couleur exactement »

Oscar plissa les yeux pour réfléchir.

«…Bleu… » Hésita t'elle « C'est ca ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée, ma chère ! » dit t'il avec satisfaction, juste parce qu'elle ne semblait pas sure d'elle.

Oscar fronçait les sourcils toujours concentrée sur l'image de Fersen.

« Au fait Oscar, Joana, ne doit pas être au courant que tu sais toute l'histoire. »

« Très bien, si ca ne te dérange pas qu'elle se colle à toi… »

« Elle est charmante, j'arriverai à tenir quelques jours de plus »

« Tu ne semblais pas très à l'aise ce matin pourtant »

« Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser »

« Oh c'est gentil, mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi »

« Ah bah très bien, alors, j'ai ton accord pour profiter de la situation »

« Je n'ai pas dit ca !Oh et puis que veux tu que cela me fasse… »

André soupira. Toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines.

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

La soirée se passa sans encombre. André s'était prêté au jeu des amoureux avec Joana sans qu'Oscar ne sourcille.

Oscar s'endormit sans trop de mal mais son inquiétude en ce qui concernait l'affaire dont s'occuper son amie d'enfance préoccupa son sommeil. Elle se réveilla en nage après avoir rêve du jour où ils avaient failli se noyer. Mais cette fois, André n'en réchappait pas.

Elle passa toute la journée avec ce drôle de pressentiment qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Pendant ce temps, Juliette, André et Joana déguisé en valets de chambre fouillaient comme prévu les appartements des belges. La matinée venait de s'écouler et toujours pas le moindre poignard en vue. Les belges n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer.

Oscar convoqua le garde royale qu'André soupçonnait.

Soudain, Juliette qui s'occupait de vérifier les plaintes vit que l'une d'elles n'était pas stable.

« Ici » dit Juliette « il y quelque chose derrière »

André et Joana s'approcha de leur camarade de recherche. Elle glissa sa main dans cette étroite entrée et tâtonna. Elle sentit une boite et la ramena vers elle.

Elle ouvrit la boite et tous furent soulagés de voir qu'il contenait le poignard portugais. Elle le tendit à Joana qui le prit.

« Ma tante est sauvée » dit t'elle.

« Voilà, une affaire qui ne fut pas si compliquée après tout » dit Juliette.

« Joana vous ne devez pas perdre de temps. Il vous faut apporter ce poignard au plus vite »

« Oui, je souhaiterais votre compagnie André pour me rendre jusqu'à Aymeric, maintenant que j'ai le poignard en ma possession »

« Bien entendu »

« Il a dit qu'il passerait la journée au café des deux magots pour nous y attendre en cas de succès »

« Ne perdons pas de temps ».

Juliette, je te confie le soin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la marquise.

« D'accord ! passez le bonjour a Aymeric pour moi » dit Juliette.

André et Joana se mirent en route.

De son coté Oscar questionnait son soldat. Il était pale et respirait lentement.

« Vous semblez toujours souffrant » constata t'elle.  
« Oui » dit t'il

« Mon Ecuyer vous a surpris avant-hier fouillant une demeure alors qu'il se rendait avec sa maitresse pour hum… Un rendez vous galant , je vous ordonne de me donner des explications »

« C'était votre écuyer, je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu ce visage » dit t'il péniblement.

Oscar servit un verre d'eau à son soldat.

« Tenez »  


« Merci » dit t'il en le prenant d'une main tremblante

« Vous êtes en sueur et vraiment très pâle » s'inquiéta t'elle.

« Colonel, je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais… » Le garde retira sa veste et montra qu'il était blessé à l'épaule, malgré le bandage le sang continuait à couler.

« Il vous faut un médecin »

« Colonel, on m'a attaqué hier, j'ai pu m'enfuir mais je dois vous dire, je suis une mission ordonnée par la Reine Marie Ire de Portugal, c'est important… »

« Je sais, c'est au sujet du poignard »

« Oui, comment ? »

« Sa nièce Joana et avec mon Ecuyer. Ils fouillent actuellement un appartement où le poignard pourrait se trouver »

« Oh non, ils ont été plus rapide que moi »

« Oui monsieur et sachez que malgré votre état, vous devrez rendre compte de vos actes à la justice »

« Vous vous trompez, J'étais engagé par mon ami avant sa mort pour retrouver le poignard de la Reine. Je n'avais que très peu d'éléments et avant-hier je suis retourné à sa demeure pour voir si je n'étais pas passé à coté de quelque chose. Colonel, Joana, la nièce de la Reine, n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Son cousin à volait pour elle le poignard mais celui-ci a voulu de l'argent qu'elle n'a pas pu lui donner, il s'est enfui avec et si elle le retrouve, elle va s'en servir pour faire abdiquer la Reine et tuer tout ce qui sont au courant. »

Oscar avait laissé l'homme parlait.

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai… »

« Vous devez me croire. Avertissez votre ami du danger qu'il court »

Oscar n'attendit pas plus. Elle se dirigea aux appartements des belges. Elle entra sans frapper et vit les occupants des lieux boire du thé. Elle referma sans dire un mot la porte et se rua chez la marquise.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper non plus et ce fut fort heureux pour Juliette qui s'apprêtait à être poignardée par la marquise elle-même. Oscar bondit sur elle et la désarma sans peine avant de l'assommer.

Juliette était encore tremblante.

« Où est André ? » dit Oscar

« Il est parti avec Joana, il y a plus d'une heure. Ils sont partis au deux magots pour porter le poignard a Aymeric »

« C'est pas vrai ! il y a plus d'une heure ! »

Oscar sortit en trombe et ordonna au passage à deux de ses gardes de l'accompagner.

Ils galopèrent à brides abattues mais Oscar était terrifiée. Ils avaient plus d'une heure d'avance et elle priait pour qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard.

« André ! tiens bon j'arrive »  


A suivre.


	14. Chapter 14

voici le chapitre 14 , j'espere qu'il vous plaira

Il semblait à Oscar que le trajet pour arriver à Paris n'en finissait plus. Elle regardait droit devant elle, demandant à son cheval d'aller plus vite encore et encore.

Enfin, elle n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres du café. Elle ne prit pas la peine de descendre de son cheval. Elle regardait la terrasse et ne voulant pas perdre de temps demanda aux occupants du café si ils avaient vu des personnes correspondant à la description de Joana et d'André.

Personne n'avait fait attention au grand désespoir d'Oscar. Comment allait t'elle les retrouver ?

C'est alors qu'un homme arriva en courant en criant

« Bagarre, rue saint Sulpice ! » en faisant signe a qui voulait de le suivre pour aller voir le spectacle.

« Allons y messieurs » ordonna Oscar à ses gardes.

Quand elle arriva, il y avait un attroupement de gens qui ne pouvaient pas accéder à la rue à cause des Gardes Françaises qui empêchaient ceux-ci d'avancer. Elle se dirigea vers l'un deux.

« Gardes ! Je suis le colonel de Jarjayes, que se passe t'il »

« Tout est sous contrôle Colonel. Nous interrogeons les suspects »

« Y a-t-il une personne nommé André Grandier ? » interrogea t'elle avec angoisse et espoir .

« Oui, colonel, il s'agit du blessé »

« du blessé… je dois le voir ! menez moi à lui vite ! » dit Oscar si horrifiée qu'elle n'osait demander si c'était grave.

Elle suivit le garde à la hâte. Elle entra dans le périmètre de sécurité.

« Il est dans l'église, on le soigne là bas ».

Oscar descendit de son cheval ,entra et fit le signe de croix à toute allure.

A peine entrée, elle le vit, en vie, assis sur un banc. Une sœur lui pansait sa blessure à la tête. A sa vue, elle s'arrêta un instant et repris son souffle.

« Merci seigneur » dit t elle en faisant cette fois le signe de croix avec tout le respect qu'elle lui devait.

Elle s'avançait vers lui.

« André, comment vas-tu ? » demanda t'elle encore sous le coup de ses émotions.

« Oh Oscar, comment tu as su ? » Dit André étonné de la voir devant lui.

« Le garde royale est venu me voir tout à l'heure et ma tout expliqué »

« Ah ! je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu cette fois. » dit André dépité.

« Pas temps que cela ! tu as réussi à les arrêter tout seul » dit Oscar avec une voix douce et tendre.

« Si seulement, mais non, Oscar, en fait… » André n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix familière retentit.

« Oscar !Ca alors !mais que faites vous là ? »

Cette voix … Oscar se retourna et vit Fersen avec son sourire doux et éclatant qui apportait un bandage qu'on lui avait demandé de chercher pour André.

« Fersen ! Mais que faites vous ici ? »

« C'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie Oscar » Dit André

« Comment ? »

« Il semble que je suis toujours là au bon moment. Figurez vous que je m'étais rendu aux deux magots pour aller acheter les fameux macarons que me vantait Girodel, et c'est là que j'ai vu André au moment où il partait avec ceux dont vous m'aviez parlé. Du coup, j'ai décidé de les suivre et voilà» expliqua Fersen.

Oscar le regardait avec adoration. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes.

« Merci Fersen, de tout cœur, Merci »

« De rien, Oscar, vous auriez fait la même chose ! »

André regardait Oscar, le cœur serré mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Fersen. Sans son intervention inopinée comme bien des fois d'ailleurs, il ne serait plus en vie. Oscar raconta à André comment elle avait apprit la vérité.

Joana et Aymeric étaient retenus auprès des gardes Françaises et Oscar récupéra le poignard de Marie Ire.

« Bien, nous n'aurons plus qu'à le faire parvenir à l'émissaire de la reine. » dit Oscar.

« Oui, je suis content que tu sois arrivée à temps pour sauver Juliette » fit André.

« La marquise devra rendre des comptes André »

« Oui, bien sur mais j'espère que la justice sera tout de même indulgente avec elle »

«Décidément tu es trop bon André » lança Oscar.

Fersen regardait ses deux amis.

« Tout est bien qui fini bien » dit t'il « Sauf pour André qui va sans doute avoir une mémorable bosse… Ca ne vous fait pas trop mal ? » s'inquiéta le Suédois.

« Oh ne vous en faites pas » fit Oscar « Je ne connais pas tête plus dure que la sienne » dit Oscar en éclatant de rire. Fersen lui souriait.

André n'avait lui pas le cœur à rire. Il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois la troisième roue du carrosse.

A Suivre


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain soir, André observait éberlué la petite agitation suite à la décision d'Oscar.

« Oscar en robe ! » dit André « elle va avoir l'air ridicule ».

La nouvelle était tombée et avait surprise tout le monde. Ce soir Oscar avait décidé d'aller au bal à Versailles, vêtue d'une robe.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle fut prête, elle émerveilla et étonna André par sa grâce et sa beauté. Puis quand elle fut partie. Il ressentit un grand vide. Fersen était un homme chanceux.

Telle une déesse grecque, Oscar fit son apparition dans la galerie des glaces . Elle retint immédiatement l'attention de Fersen.

Ils dansaient et Oscar était en plein rêve, de plus , il parlait d'elle, enfin, non plutôt de son ami le colonel et elle en perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'elle le réalisa.

A ce moment, le jeune comte semblait la reconnaitre et elle prit la fuite. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite fontaine, en pleurs.

« Oh Fersen, comme il est doux et cruel de vous aimer » dit t'elle à voix haute.

« Il est surtout cruel que votre cœur vous trompe à ce point » fit le Suédois qu'il s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Oscar n'osa pas bouger et se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle était mortifiée.

« Fersen, laissez moi » suppliai t'elle.

« Je ne peux pas Oscar, vous laissez dans un tel tourment mon amie. »

« Vous ne pouvez pourtant pas m'aider »

« Oscar, permettez moi de vous dire que celui que vous aimez en moi, n'est pas l'homme mais le gardien. Celui qui arrive par je ne sais quel miracle à temps pour sauver les êtres qui vous sont chers et préserver ainsi votre bonheur. Je ne suis pas votre bonheur Oscar, mais les hasards de la vie ont fait jusqu'à maintenant que je suis celui qui vous le sauvegarde ».

Oscar ne disait rien.

« Vous m'aimez parce que vous savez tout au fond de vous que sans mes interventions, vous auriez peut être perdu ce bonheur. Oscar, je vous ai dit l'autre jour, que l'on se rendait que l'on était en présence du bonheur que par le bruit qu'il faisait lorsque celui-ci s'en allait. Réfléchissez y mon amie. Moi-même j'ai des sentiments particuliers à votre égard parce que je sais que vous veillez sur la femme que j'aime le plus au monde et cela vous rend précieuse à mes yeux. Parfois, je ne sais pas non plus, comment je pourrais vous exprimer mon éternelle reconnaissance»

Oscar se retourna enfin pour faire face au comte de Fersen. Il la regardait avec une infinie tendresse. Ses larmes coulaient. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Vous pouvez pleurer Oscar et laisser parler vos sentiments quels qui soient » dit Fersen.

Oscar serra Fersen de toute ses forces et se mit à pleurer. C'est à ce moment précis comprit les paroles de son ami. Elle avait besoin de le serrer contre elle : Cet homme, son ange qui arrivait toujours au bon moment ou qui n'hésitait pas à protéger celui sans qui elle ne pouvait vivre André. Cela semblait si évident maintenant. Elle aimait Fersen mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait définir la nature de ce sentiment. Elle desserra son étreinte et le regarda tout en répétant les mots qu'elle avait eu pour lui la veille.

« Merci, Fersen, de tout mon cœur Merci »

Oscar rentra ce soir là en suivant le chemin qui la menait au bonheur.  


Fin.


End file.
